Animal Attraction
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Daryl is having trouble dealing with his grief and anger over Merle being killed. Takes place after Merle dies, about two weeks. PWP. Promptish type one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was given an idea for a prompt. This is two weeks after Merle died in season three. Daryl isn't dealing with his grief and anger to well. He's very much motivated by it and his thoughts my seem a little different. He might seem a bit different but grief does that. Hope you like it. I've been rushed for time and there is likely some typos littered through it but do forgive me I have company. Enjoy it. I know I did writing it.**

**I need to thank EnglishPoet18 and BluLcy for feeding the monster in me that writes like this and sending me so many beautiful pictures to keep me motivated.**

Carol watched him rubbing her arms against the breeze blowing through the yard. He was walking the fence striking at anything that got to close but there wasn't enough walkers like usual to let him burn that anger off. He was primed and ready to tear into anything and anyone. It had gotten steadily worse since Merle had died, him pulling away and getting angry. She wasn't sure what do for him but knew he needed something, she knew if she could get him to open up to say anything or just find an outlet for him he'd feel better.

"He's been out there for a couple hours."

Carol looked over at Rick and nodded, "It's getting colder out. Less walkers are gathering."

"Has he said anything about Merle yet?" Rick's voice was pained as he watched the man he considered a brother battle his demons and fight through the anger of loss.

"Nothing to me, how about you?" She turned her gaze on to him.

He shook his head, "Nah he told more or less told me to fuck off."

Carol smiled sadly, "I'm going to try talking to him later when he goes for his shower."

Rick nodded, "He's takes off later than anyone else usually after I'm in bed. He has a set of keys to let y'all out though."

Carol flicked her eyes back out towards the man who held her heart and watched as the grief was burying him. She would fix this for him, she would make things right. She couldn't bring his brother back but she needed to get him to see he wasn't alone.

**twdtwdtwd**

Daryl stalked the fence his mind swirling with images of his brother as he looked into the faces of the dead men clawing away at the fence. He could hear his brothers laugh next to him. He was in the place in his mind that guided him more in instinct than anything. He was quick and efficient dispatching each of them all the while still hearing Merle's chuckle behind him goading him to look. He was never there though when he'd look the bastard had got himself killed.

Daryl looked up through the yard and seen Carol and Rick talking to each other and felt his throat close up. He shifted his eyes away swallowing down everything that tried to claw its way out of him. He wasn't going to drag her down with him. Everyone that close to him died. He had struggled with his feelings for months now trying to keep them tucked away in the back of his mind. But slipping back into more instinct and seeing his brother torn from had done something to him and all the shit he had tucked away was ripping him apart on the inside.

A soft laugh met his ears and he looked up seeing Rick hug Carol before walking off. A growl ripped through his body and he slammed the knife home on a walker with more force than was needed. He needed Merle to tell him to stop being a goddamn pussy to kick him into gear to help get his fuckin' head lined back out. But when he needed that, when he needed to hear his brother the fucker was silent. He had nothing to say then. Goddamn silence reminding him how goddamn alone he was.

Daryl started up the hill and seen Carol smile at him warmly causing fresh pain to tear at him. All the torment and the pain leaked through and covered him as he looked at her waiting on him, always waiting on him. She was a myth he had to believe in. She was everything always had been, she was that unrequited dream.

**twdtwd**

Carol watched him climb the hill his eyes intent on her and she felt her breathing change. His eyes were different, something about him was different. She watched his eyes go around them quickly before he crested the hill and came up to her. He didn't say anything more than look her over his eyes still changing right in front of her. She seen more emotion in that one brief glimpse than she ever had with him. What she seen broke her heart at the pain she seen.

She looked him over and winced at the amount of blood coating his arm, "You're filthy."

Daryl snorted his eyes pinned on the wall behind her head and he nodded his head jerkily. He grunted before swinging his body around and taking off for the prison. She fell in step with him and accepted his silence for now. She'd give him time to get himself in check and think about whatever was burning through him and his eyes before she came to him.

"Set down and I'll get you something to eat. If you walk in the kitchen like that they'll have a fit." Carol chuckled.

His gruff voice finally broke the silence, "Fuck 'em."

Carol grinned at him and slipped through the doors hurrying off for his stuff. Walking in she seen Hershel lift his head from reading in the quiet room and smiled at him. His eyes were knowing and he smiled back at her before turning his eyes down to the book again.

"Rick told me you're gonna talk to him." Hershel was still looking down at his books.

Carol made him a bowl of stew and looked over at him, "Try."

Hershel looked up at her his eyes bright, "If anyone is gonna get that man out of his head it's gonna be you. Don't let up on him."

Carol didn't say anything as she slipped back out to Daryl. He was setting at one of the tables his chair kicked up on his back legs his head leaning back against the wall. He looked like he was sleeping but she knew better from the way he reacted to her silent entrance into the room. He opened his eyes looking at her as she walked silent to her and she felt a rush of warmth run the length of her body like every time he looked at her.

**twdtwd **

Daryl lifted his eyes from his food watching her as he chewed methodically. Her porcelain skin shining in the low moon light glinting through the windows high on the wall. She had the type of skin that begged a man to get on his knees and worship every inch of it and taste it. Smooth cream.

Carol's eyes lifted to his and she smiled at him, "You want more?"

Daryl's eyebrows raised at her question and he momentarily panicked thinking he had spoken out loud by accident. She raised her own eyebrow at him and pointedly looked at his bowl. He dropped his chair back to all fours with a loud metallic clang and shook his head his fingers slipping into his mouth to clean them.

Being this close to her was making everything claw to the surface and he was struggling to contain it all. His grief, rage, and longing all colliding inside him in a torrent of unspent emotion and pain. He bit back a groan as her smell filtered into him and felt his groin tightened making the base of his spine burn and tingle.

Carol took his bowl from him leaning over the table and smiled at him as she slipped back through the kitchen. Daryl stood fluidly and slipped from the common area straight to the tombs. He needed away from them all he needed to get this goddamn blood off him. He needed it all gone.

Images of Carol filtered through his brain as the suds washed down his body. He growled feeling himself getting hard so soon again after having already taken care of it when he had first stepped into the shower. Ignoring his erection he jerked a towel to him wrapping it around his waist as he walked towards his clothes.

Daryl sighed, feeling just like somebody else. He was never one to dwell on emotions or let them control him. He hadn't changed, but he knew he wasn't the same, but somewhere here in between the prison walls and his brother's death her presence was killing' him while simultaneously breathing the only life left in back into him.

Daryl slipped from the showers and into the tombs silently the silence giving his mind peace. Merle wasn't in his ear humming his venom like usual and he could smell the sweet scent of lavender letting him know Carol was close. His eyes roamed the darkened hallway.

**twdtwd**

Rick locked the gate behind her, "Be careful Carol."

She smiled at him and slinked off towards where she knew he would be. Rick assumed he was always down here just for the shower. Daryl sought out the quiet of the tombs unafraid of possible breaches in the walls. He wasn't scared to handle the shit that could pile up down here and if he did find it he'd handle it.

She walked past the shower hearing him move around knowing he was almost done. She felt her heart beat thud heavily in her chest when she heard his boots walk just through where she had been. She tracked his movements unsure what or how to approach him. She held her breath when she lost track of him as he moved silently.

He appeared suddenly in front of her and she jumped. His eyes were brighter than usual and he was flushed and her eyes dropped to his groin seeing a slight bulge she bit her lip trying to reign herself in. She was here to talk to him not assault him. Daryl stepped further into the room circling her his movements sending her heart rate spiking through the roof with his predatory grace aimed at her.

"What're you doin' down here?" He drawled from behind her.

She watched him slip back around in front of her and swallowed at the darkening of his eyes and the heat she seen there. Her eyes widened when she realized just what was different about his eyes when he had come back to her earlier. His eyes mirrored her own lust filled eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you." Her voice was softer than usual.

Daryl stepped in closer to her, "Talk."

Carol could smell the fresh clean scent wafting off him mixed with his natural musk. It was doing messing with her ability to talk and she felt her mouth go dry when she watched water slip from his hair pooling slightly on his collar bones only to disappear down the front of his shirt that he had yet to button all the way. She drank in the sight of his exposed chest and felt her own heave slightly.

She looked up when she felt and hear the rush of breath leave him. His nostrils were flaring dangerously and there was question in his eyes a calling that she wanted to answer for him. She wanted to show him it was okay. Just like that she knew what she needed to do for him. His walls were down for once.

Carol stepped into him and her mouth met his as her hand tangled in his hair. He didn't respond immediately and she let her tongue slide against the seam of his lips before he caved and his arms came around her on a swift lift and growl. She could feel the predator and anger in the way he handled her and she moaned raggedly into his mouth causing him to pull back from her.

"Don't." She growled tightening her own grip.

Daryl stilled looking at her, "I can't do this."

"You can."

Daryl eyed her pain and rage leaking into his eyes mixing with the lust. She swallowed and released him slinking to the door. His body turned watching her silently. Carol licked her lips looking at him and smiled, "You're not alone Daryl. I'm still here." His chest heaved slightly and he stepped towards her but she stepped back out and into the hall, "You just have to catch me."

**twdtwd**

Daryl watched her disappear around the corner her eyes bright and just as hungry as his. If he was a better man he would have went and got her and walked her back to the cell block. He knew she was trapped here with him unless Rick unlocked the doors. But if he was a man like his brother and father thought he should be he'd taken her right there against the wall and never back away from her.

Daryl growled knowing he was on the fence and Carol was tipping him over into the fire of emotions he'd be trying to smother from the beginning. He wanted her more than anything and if losing his brother had taught him anything it was everyone had a time and a place. Merle sacrificed himself to give Daryl a chance and Carol begging him to take it. She gave him life and now he wanted her to show him how to live.

He disappeared out the door closing his eyes listening for the slightest sound to let him know which way she went. When he heard a slight thud he turned his entire body and took off down the hall. He moved silently and quickly through the tombs his need for her racing the anger in his body trying to see which would win out.

Daryl groaned when the slight scent of lavender and something else met his nose. He breathed deeply hearing his groan echo down the hall and he heard her breath hitch out in front of him. Daryl smirked licking his lips feeling his own heart beating a bruise against his ribs as he tracked her through the dark.

Daryl was closer to her and could hear her softer foot falls and he realized she had taken her shoes off making her move more silent. It was smart but would do her no good. She was his. Stepping closer to the end of the hall silently he heard the soft swish of material and seen it disappear around the corner causing his blood rush south at how close she was.

He came around the corner her smell clinging to his skin taunting him and driving him harder. Walking silently down the hall he stepped up behind her and seen her back stiffen when she felt his presence. She didn't have time to react before he spun her around his mouth claiming hers and backed her into the wall. Carol whimpered struggling against the hold his hand had on her two tiny wrist.

Daryl growled his hand slipping down her body as his nose skirted across her throat and jaw. Carol jumped when his hand came into the contact with her and he rubbed her through her clothes. She bucked into his hand causing him to growl and lose his grip on his control slightly. His movement became harder and she moaned into his neck licking up to his ear.

Daryl pulled back slightly just enough that their lips brushed, "This." He punctuated his words with the rocking of his hand against her pussy, "This is mine."Carol's breath rushed from her and she nodded frantically at his words. Daryl growled his mouth nipping at her lips before his mouth connected with her throat.

Licking a hot trail up her throat to her ear, "Say it Carol." Her breathing was deeper and she was taking short pants with the jerk of her hips and slight whimpers letting him know she close without him having even touched her skin.

"Yes. I'm yours." She all but shrieked through her orgasm her body jerking against his as he kept her pinned in place. Daryl snarled against her throat sucking hard marking her for everyone to see.

**twdtwd**

Carol jerked against his restraining hand know she was going to have bruises tomorrow but she wanted them. She wanted the reminder. The feel of his beard and mouth on her throat was a heady feeling and she felt dizzy with all the emotions he was stirring up in her. His hand disappeared from between her legs and she whimpered wanting to be able to feel him.

Arching her hips from the wall she was met with his and he grunted as she rolled her hips against him. He snarled against her throat the more she rubbed herself against his obvious hard on. He spun them suddenly lifting her and dropping his back against the wall and releasing her hands. Without even so much as a grunt Daryl lifted her from the ground and she was in his lap as he stood leaned back against the wall.

Carol took a chance and grabbed at the buttons on his shirt and started working the rest open quickly as she continued to roll her hips against his matching his rhythm. The roll of his hips into her with his shirt hanging open around him as she watched the muscles roll and move around his stomach and his hips caused a deep breathy moan to rock through her chest as his name slipped through her lips. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to taste, touch him. She wanted all of him and wasn't about to let him get away without letting her have it.

Carol's mouth descended on his chest and he grunted his grip bruising against her hips. He grunted when she nipped him mixing it with soft licks and light kisses. She smirked and tested the water biting down harder and he growled, "Fuck'." His husky drawl making her soak her panties further.

She was suddenly on the ground him towering over her. His eyes were on her and she seen a carnivorous smile split his lips making him look like he was going to eat her alive where she stood. She rubbed her thighs together feeling the ache and need for him intensify.

"Run Carol." She heard the hunt in his voice and wasted no time in turning and taking off.

She chanced a glance over her shoulder while they were still on the long hall and she watched him as his eyes followed her. That smile was still on his face as his hooded eyes never let up on her. She watched him adjust his pants and bring his other hand to his face and breathe deeply the sight nearly doing her in right there.

Carol raced down the hall knowing it was fruitless to run from him but knew he needed to the chase and hunt. And she'd be lying if she said it wasn't one of the most thrilling and erotic things she had experienced. She had never thought about Daryl stalking and hunting her through the tombs but it was doing crazy things to her.

She heard the thud of his boots echo not far behind her and her breathing sped up adrenaline spiking her system. She stumbled slightly catching herself against the wall and hearing his chuckle behind her. She took off again and she heard him groan again the sound washing over her body making her want to turn back and run straight to him.

Carol spun around and darted into an unfamiliar room trying to get her breath back and listened for his boot falls. She felt something akin to fear but knew she had nothing to fear from him. It was the thrill of the hunt, it was the only way she could describe it. It was a type of animal attraction between them.

**Twdtwd **

Daryl slipped into the room listening to her labored breathing and circled her silently. She hadn't heard him yet and was watching the door and had her head tilted listening for him. He smirked licking his lips and let his shirt fall off his shoulders as he stepped behind her watching her for a minute.

The second she heard the jingle of his belt buckle behind her she whipped around searching him out in the dark, "Daryl." Her voice was strained.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her rib dragging her back into his body. He hissed the second her heart-shaped ass landed against his hard on. She brought her hands sinking her nails into his hips and dragging him against her more.

"Off now. All of it.' Her barked.

Carol stepped away tearing her clothes from her body frantically as her eyes watched him. Daryl kicked his boots off and let his jeans fall from him stepping out of them and stalking towards her. He ran the length of his leather belt through his hands before popped the leather together making a loud crack whip through the air around them. Carol stood up suddenly and launched herself at him causing him to grunt when she slammed into him. Her mouth was on his instantly as her hands scratched across his back and through his hair.

Daryl walked them across the room not letting her sink onto him no matter how much she tried. She jerked his hair harsher making him groan and he felt her smile against his neck as she repeated the action. Daryl dropped her onto the desk that was in the room and jerked her to the edge of the it. He gripped her ankles laying her feet flat at the edge as he forced her legs wide for him.

Carol was leaned up on her elbows watching him in the bit of moonlight and Daryl groaned looking at the smooth and delicate cream of her skin. He gripped himself at the base letting himself slide through her folds and circle her clit but not sinking into her. Carol moaned and dropped back on the desk her hands coming up and cupping her breast teasing herself.

Her eyes were on him and the look in them broke something in him as their eyes met. Everything fell from him and he took a breath that wasn't tinted with grief for the first time in weeks. Carol smiled at him lifting her hips encouraging him to take her right there. Daryl let his cock slide through her folds again just before his tip sunk barely into her and she gasped nodding her head.

Daryl's felt his breathing deepening with each movement of her hands on her breast and growled when she slowed down. Leaning down over her he sunk into her feeling each inch as he was encased in her fire. He groaned dropping his head to her chest and breathing in her scent. He was happy he'd already jerked off once before this or he'd lost it right there. She felt better than he had imagined.

**twdtwd**

Carol whined when he stilled against her buried heavily in her the weight and feeling of him in her almost pushing her over the edge. Carol lifted her hips into his with more force than he expected and he grunted driving into her and knocking her back to the desk.

He lifted his head and she seen him trying to get control of himself and seen the battle losing. His eyes were dangerous and she swallowed knowing he needed reassurance. She cupped his cheek, "I want this Daryl. I want you." Rocking her hips into him again she keened low in her throat at the feeling of him throbbing so deep in her.

The punishing rhythm he had set up for them was making her short of breath with each stroke. She fought to keep her eyes open as she watched the man she loved above her as his eyes took in every aspect of her body. He was growling and snarling more animal than man and she was sure she'd have marks from him but it just excited her further.

His eyes met hers and he shook his head and she seen that fight coming back with him tying to not go overboard with her. She set up suddenly and whimpered when his turgid length slipped from her. She spun him around suddenly knocking him back on the desk switching out positions with him. She didn't waste anytime climbing back on him and sinking down fully on him.

She set there getting her breath back that he'd stolen from her as he set up his hands running all over her. She grabbed up the belt he had snapped at her earlier while he was kneading her breast. Working quick she wrapped it around his throat and pulling it together locking it around his throat. His eyes met hers and she worried she made it to tight on him as she lifted her hips against him.

His breathing deepened and his eyes closed for a minute before his hand came up and he jerked the belt-tightening it down on his own throat and making her hold it firmer. He was giving up control to her and the thought alone had her flooding around his cock and he groaned capturing her nipple in his mouth before his teeth scraped across her.

"Perfect." His groaned out against her chest.

She moaned and started riding him in earnest as she kept the belt around him making sure he stayed where she wanted. His deep husky groans were echoing around the room and she couldn't take her eyes from him even as he dropped back fully on the desk letting her drink him in. He jerked suddenly forcing her to move with him as he scooted further back on the desk.

Carol leaned back on his now bent legs using his legs as support as she moved against him. Daryl was lifting his own hips with a feverish pace that had them both sweating and panting. Carol watched his body move below her feeling herself flutter around him and feeling him swell in her the closer he got.

His hands slipped up her body cupping her cupping her ass and jerking her harder into him making her take more of him. Carol jerked the belt making him groan and he pulled against it his eyes locking with hers. Carol repeated the action and he bucked underneath her causing her knees to leave the desk and his hips to arch further leaving his shoulders planted in place.

"Fuck Carol." He snarled below her. His voice was strained as the belt further into his neck as he jerked against her hold on purpose.

Carol sucked a breath as she felt the storm of her orgasm crash into her as his name ripped from her throat and she slumped. Daryl set up suddenly his arms coming around her as he snarled and growled his release into her. She felt him tearing the belt from his throat and his whipcord body jerking against her own making her orgasm more intense. She heard him talking low to her but she couldn't make out what he was saying yet and moaned feeling him still buried in her.

Carol cracked her eyes open letting her eyes adjust to the light in the room again and she looked up her eyes seeking his. She could feel his heart thundering against her own as his breathing evened out. "Daryl." He looked down at her and she let out a breath seeing the eyes she knew and loved looking back at her clear for the first time in weeks.

His hand slid up her back supporting her weight as he slid of the desk and set her down. He didn't move from her and the belt was still around his throat just not as tight anymore. Carol blushed and started working it off of him as he watched her.

"I wasn't kidding Carol." His voice was raw and strained, but she heard an undercurrent of emotion she'd never heard before.

Carol looked up at him, "I'm yours."

They got dressed and Carol kept trying to get a glimpse of his neck sure that it was at least slightly bruised from how rough he'd jerked it down on himself. She had tried to keep from pulling on it to keep from hurting him but the more she done it the more he fought against her hold. She rubbed her hand over the mark she knew he had put on her throat and trailed after him not sure where she was since she hadn't ever been this deep into the tombs.

The jingle of his key let her know they were close and she stepped next to him at the gate. He unlocked it swinging it for her to step through. She watched him step through and lock it back his body more relaxed than she could ever remember. He wasn't moving like he was on the warpath and she smiled licking her lips still able to taste him there.

His eyes lifted to hers and she huffed still not able to see his throat from the way he was standing. He smirked at her an started walking ahead of her knowing she wanted to see the marks. She was worried he was going to be mad about them but if anything he had made them worse himself. She was never going to be able to look at his belt the same.

Daryl paused eyeing her before he jerked his head for her to follow him. They passed Hershel on the way and she seen the mans eyes widen drastically looking at Daryl as he passed and nodded to him, something Daryl hadn't done since the loss of his brother. Hershels eyes shot to hers and she knew immediately what he'd been looking at. Her face burned red and she picked up her pace his smile and knowing eyes on them both.

Daryl stood at the top of the stairs waiting on her and she looked up at him finally getting a glimpse of the deep bruising on his throat that matched his belt perfectly. She felt her body heat up and she walked the rest of the way to him. He grabbed her hand dragging her down the catwalk to his cell and pushed her through.

Carol turned and looked at him but he was shrugging out of his shirt and she took him in the light that was burning in his cell. It was animal attraction between them, she could never doubt that for a minute not with either of them. But she knew in her heart that she loved this man and would till the day she died.

His eyes lifted to hers and he tossed her a shirt before setting on his bed, "Change."

Carol complied his voice brooking no argument. She walked to him turning his head and tilting it for her to see better as she slid her fingers across the bruising. She was worried that once he seen it he'd lose it on her but his eyes were bright and clear, the grief was still there and probably would always tint his eyes in a way that she couldn't completely remove. But they had burned his anger out for the night together, the thrill of the hunt satiating them both.

Daryl slid his hands up the backs of her bare legs and pulled her into him his face going to her stomach as she stepped between his spread legs. "You can't leave me Carol." His voice was strained and she heard his breath hitch hard out of his chest, "You can't do like him, you can't just up and leave me. I need you."

The pain in his voice broke her and she sunk down to his lap wrapping her arms around him, "I'm not leaving you." She held onto him more than happy to hear him say anything about the death of his brother since it was the first time he had at all. He pulled them both down and Carol was wrapped in his body in no time.

His breathing deepened and evened out quickly begging to pull her under with him. She rolled in his arms to face him and let her nails drag across his throat and the bruises. Daryl was always gonna be rougher but she'd always be there guiding him and keeping that side of him in control when he needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not starting this into a new story. I was just asked more than a few times by dear sweet Lucy to add to this...Hope you liked it. I told you it turned out a bit different. o.O**

Carol smiled watching Carl try to talk Daryl and Rick into letting him go on the hunting trip with them. It was fruitless but he was still trying and she had to give it to him he had persistence on his side. Rick kept shaking his head and finally Carl stomped off in an angry huff leaving a little puffs of dust behind from his angry footwork.

Daryl shot an amused grin to Rick and it was refreshing just to see it on his face after how he'd been not to long ago. A short three months and in that time Daryl had never backed away from what had happened in the tombs. He beared the teasing from the members of the group he was closest too and he just didn't care about the rest of the others opinions.

In those months he'd started to heal from the loss of his brother. His smiles were still rare but he was no longer a walking cloud of grief and fury. He wasn't completely healed but he was getting there and she knew Merle would always be a sore spot for him.

Daryl looked up the hill towards her and Rick was shaking his head his hands on his hips. Daryl ran his hand over his throat his eyes still on her before Rick said something getting his attention. He was speaking then nodded towards her and she raised a brow but didn't get a chance to see what it was about before Sasha and Maggie was talking to her.

"Carol Bethie was asking if you knew where the extra formula was?" Maggie smiled at her.

Carol nodded, "It should have been with the rest of everything else from that last run Sasha and Daryl done."

Sasha shook her head, "No I checked myself it's gone."

Carol felt worry crease her brow and licked her lips, "We'll need to make a run asap then."

"For what?" Rick questioned having made it to them silently.

Daryl was with them and he moved just as quietly standing between Carol and Rick. Maggie shot her a cheeky smile when he moved towards her but Daryl just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Judith needs formula." Sasha looked right at Rick and Daryl.

Rick might not be leading but he was still respected. Most people despite the council being now in place still looked right to him and Daryl when it came to decisions. They were a team and it was obvious. Rick shifted and nodded but Daryl was the one that commanded their attention.

"I'm leaving anyways I'll head out further and bring it back. I'll finish the hunt later." Daryl's voice was matter of fact, no doubt already planning his run.

Rick looked at him and then at the sky, "How much is left?"

"Enough for tonight...maybe till tomorrow night." Maggie sighed, "How did we get so low without noticing?"

Carol made a face, "Things have just been so busy with getting everyone settled."

Rick started for the prison and looked over his shoulder waiting on Daryl. Apparently he wasn't done talking to him and wanted to continue the conversation before he took off again. Carol was worried seeing how late it was but knew that when it came to Judith that Daryl wouldn't be told what to do for her. He'd make sure she had what she needed and if that meant an over night run then he'd do it.

"Weren't you supposed to be going with him today?" Sasha prodded.

Even though people knew her and Daryl were together it appeared they stayed an enigma to the group. They weren't blatant with the affection between them but there was still the obviousness that they were together now. A distinct claim on each other that never went challenged. Carol smiled at the memory of the new man John Cuthbert having joined the group and the interest he'd showed in her. He'd came face to face with a very pissed off Daryl and that was all he needed to know he had crossed a line. Carol was lucky that even though new women did show interest in him they had enough respect for her to not push him or her in regard to their relationship. Carol didn't doubt Daryl in the slightest and knew for a fact that if one of them women did in fact come on to him that she wouldn't like the response she got. Daryl didn't like the new people in his space or what he considered pestering him. He wasn't a people person and kept them at arm's length.

"Yeah." Carol shrugged, "Looks like him and Rick will be heading out though for Judy."

Maggie nodded and shot her a saucy smile, "Don't fret Carol you'll get him alone later and be able to get your hands on him."

Sasha laughed and smiled, "You know for as big as this place is there isn't a such thing as privacy and sound...sound carries. Everyone has been caught who is in a relationship of sorts. Everyone but you and Daryl."

Carol held her smile in and walked with them. "Your point?"

"No one is that good to hide EVERY time." Maggie huffed, "I swear me and Glenn can't even look at each other without ten people showing up or Daddy raising his brow."

"Cause you and Glenn don't care where you start something." Carol quipped.

Maggie huffed, "Where do you two sneak off too then?"

Carol stopped at the door and looked at her, "First we're adults and we don't need to sneak off. Secondly why would I tell you so that you and Glenn would always be there..."

Sasha started laughing and walked by and Carol followed seeing Daryl pulling his leather jacket on in the common room talking to Rick still. He looked agitated and Rick did too. In fact they looked they were at odds and people were giving them a wide berth. Beth was standing off to the side holding Judith but the little girl was reaching towards Daryl and Rick. Both men were oblivious to the small girl as Daryl continued to get ready. Rick was still like he'd been before he walked in and she realized he wasn't going.

"Daryl listen to me on this." Rick spoke low leaning in his hand planting on the table.

Daryl raised his eyes and his shirt shifted on his body exposing his collar bones. Carol's face reddened when a bruise that was clearly from her showed and Maggie and Sasha's eyes both went to her. Both of them had their eyebrows raised and Carol just pretended to not see them.

"If you aint going then this is what I'm doing." Daryl snapped.

Rick made a noise in his throat, "Daryl I'm not saying you can't do this."

"This isn't the place Rick." Daryl growled.

Carol walked over and Daryl's eyes went to her, "You ready to go?"

"I can be."

"Ten minutes. I'll be at the truck." Daryl brushed by her his hand running over her arm as he went.

Carol watched him walk away but Rick stood there with her. She turned and didn't waste time and went straight for her pack. It was already ready and waiting on her bed but she grabbed up a long sleeve shirt on over hers just as Rick appeared.

"Speak quick Rick."

"I wasn't telling him not to go and I didn't back out of going. He's pissed off at me and I was going to make the run or it was going to be him. Glenn stepped in and they both agreed since I haven't made a run in a while I should stay behind." He sounded more agitated as he went. "I tried to argue I mean she's my kid!"

"Rick no one thinks bad of you because Daryl is the one making this run." Carol spoke softly.

He ran his hands through his hair, "I don't care if they think bad Carol. I love that man like a brother and I know he loves Judith."

"Then what is it?"

"I think bad of me for not being the one to go!" Rick's words were a jumbled mess of anger.

"So you lashed out at him?" Carol questioned, "Rick what him and Glenn said makes sense. If you want to go though I can stay behind."

"He's coming straight back from that run though and taking right back off. It'll be night when he leaves again Carol. I want you to go. He wont listen to me and you are the closest person to him. Try to get him to wait till the morning to take off hunting."

Carol nodded at his words but knew Daryl and if his mind was made up then it was done. He wouldn't be moved on this.

Daryl was at the truck but his eyes were down towards the graves and she let out a breath. It was the first time she had seen him even look towards where Merle's remains were at rest. He was getting better day by day.

"Ready?" His voice was rough.

"Lets go."

The drive was quick and Daryl seemed to know exactly where he was going. It had been a long time since she had actually been on a run with him and it was refreshing. He was in his element and she didn't really need to be there but knew that she needed to be at the same time. After all everyone needs someone watching their back.

"Seen some here before but didn't have time to grab it...herd was coming through." He looked over at her and she smiled at him.

He still had the anger burning through him. Him and Rick had clearly exchanged words if what Rick had said was any indication. It wasn't often those two were at odds and she didn't like it at all.

"Rick said you were leaving when we go back and taking off to hunt."

Daryl's back stiffened and she regretted mentioning it. He thrust something into his pack and stood looking at her before jerking his head and walking out the door. He was silent while the searched for the rest of the trip. She didn't take it as he was mad at her but instead that he was working out what to say without losing his temper. He was mad at Rick not her and it was new for him not to lash out at people. He'd always tried to curb his temper with her since she knew him only a few times it ever breaking through and her getting the brunt of it.

"Rick don't like to fucking listen." The truck door slammed punctuating his words.

Carol buckled her seat belt and looked over, "Then tell me what he wasn't hearing."

"Wasn't going hunting during the night." Daryl growled.

"Then why are you leaving again?"

Daryl shifted the gears and his foot hit the clutch a bit to hard his anger still just under the surface. It was reminding her all to well of the anger he'd had the first time they'd slept together and she felt an answering response low in her stomach. Pressing her thighs together to fight the ache he was stirring in her she bit her lip and set back more.

Daryl leaned back in his seat as they drove and the longer he was away from the prison the more she seen his body relax some. He needed a break. It was clear as day. He wasn't a people person and their numbers had swelled at the prison making it impossible to ever really be alone.

"I get it." Carol looked over.

Rick gave them a nod as they got back but Daryl's tension was already back and Carol sighed. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the side away from anyone that would over hear them.

"I want to go." Carol looked him in the eyes as she spoke.

He gazed back at her for a moment before nodding, "Get a thicker coat Carol."

She disappeared without a word and came back just as quick ready to go. He motioned her with him and Rick eyed the pair of them. Daryl didn't give Rick a chance to run his mouth but instead let him know they'd be back tomorrow sometime. Carol had to smirk at the look Rick shot her. They were in the truck again and moving the gates shutting solid behind them.

"Daryl if we aren't hunting tonight we need to find shelter."

Daryl turned towards her pushing the briars away for her, "Have a little faith woman."

They walked for a while longer before he pulled her to him and towards a tree. Her hands connected something and Daryl's hand slid down her back and groped her ass roughly almost lifting her.

"Climb." His voice was a deep husky draw that had her entire body heating.

Her feet and hands found the notches easy and she realized it was tree house. What she originally thought was a kids tree house turned out to be a bit larger. It must've been for hunting and longer stays. Who else would build this in the middle of the woods.

Daryl swung his body up and over and then sealed the hatch leaving them alone. It was dark but her eyes had adjusted and she could see his profile perfectly. His breathing was deep as he set crouched. Carol moved slow and deliberately as she worked her jacket off ignoring the bite of the cool air around her. Daryl was turned towards her now and a sudden flash of light stalled her hands but it died quickly just leaving the cherry of his cigarette to light his face up as he inhaled deeply.

Carol's shirt fell away next followed quickly by her jeans and boots. She only had on a pair of simple cotton panties but from the look in his eyes as the cherry lit them up she knew that it was driving him crazy.

Smoke hit her stomach as she stood and walked for him and the light brushing of it had her breath hitching. He repeated his actions before snubbing his cigarette out completely leaving them in the dark. His hands met her thighs and ran up the backs of them and jerked her close to him. His face hit at the apex of her thighs and she licked her lips feeling him press into her and breathe deeply.

Her fingers ran through his hair and tugged when she felt him nip her thigh just next to the band of her panties. His teeth scraped her skin and she moaned spreading her legs more for him and he groaned. Fingers caught her panties and jerked them to the side suddenly leaving her open for him. He took advantage of it and his other arm wrapped around the backs of her thighs while forcing her other leg over his shoulder.

Mouth on her Daryl groaned against her pussy. The vibrations hit her clit and she thrashed hand catching the wall as he lavished her with deep and teasing strokes. Carol jerked him deeper into her and she felt his chest heave against her leg he had pinned against him not allowing her to move. Feeling her orgasm build Carol tugged his hair wanting to feel all of him as he pounded into her.

Daryl looked up her body only pulling away from her enough so that he could see her. "Inside of me now."

Pushing his fingers as deep as he could Daryl watched her and she felt his smile against her pussy. Leaning back against the wall she watched him locking eyes with him and he kissed her before pulling his fingers from her and letting her leg down. He stood fluidly and started working his belt open. Daryl spun her as he pulled his shirt over his head and his chest met her back as he caught each of her hands lacing their fingers together. He pressed into her forcing her to arch her hips and then he was inside her.

Fingers still laced together they both leaned harder towards the wall Daryl taking her hard and fast just like she was craving. Needing from him. They hadn't got a chance to really be together with him being busy here lately and with even more new people having showed up. Their schedules were starting to clash.

Carol rolled her hips while pressing into his thrust harder causing him to groan her name. She looked over her shoulder watched him as he watched their bodies together. Daryl could never seem to get enough of seeing himself sink into her and she loved watching his face and eyes, watching as he bit his lip the more he neared the edge.

"Missed you." Carol moaned.

Daryl released one of her hands and she felt it skim down her side and over her ass. Arching more she pressed her ass into him and he grunted. A sharp slap to her ass had her moaning and she nodded not sure she could talk as his thrust got rougher but more deliberate.

"Harder Daryl!" Carol growled pressing into him harder. She wanted to be able to feel him tomorrow, the next day even when she woke up and know she was his.

Daryl didn't even break stride only picking his pace up and pressing into her harder. She gasped as he pressed into her deeper and his hips met her roughly. She keened low in her throat still watching the solid wall that was his body moving and felt her body heating around him. There was a fire building low in her stomach and she wasn't sure she was gonna survive it.

Daryl's hands crashed down around her and his back met her chest his forehead hitting at her shoulder as he growled against her over sensitized skin. She felt his heart pounding against her a beat only for them. Daryl's arm came around her chest lifting her completely and wrapping around her ribs. His other hand wrapped around her lower body banding her to him as he slammed into her harder her body bucking with him and he groaned louder than usual.

"Gonna cum Carol get yourself off." His voice was hoarse.

Carol slid her hand back sinking into his hair and her other between her legs feeling him sliding in and out of her rough and fast. She matched his pace and the dam broke sending her over the edge and pulling her with him. He was hot and heavy in her his heart beat strong and loud. She felt every pulse of him as their bodies locked together his leaning heavy on her his breathing labored and his eyes closed.

Carol spun as much as he'd allow her and he hissed as his cock slid from inside her. She smiled pushing his sweaty hair from his face. He looked calmer and his eyes were returning from that place she knew he went when he felt like thing were closing in on him or he was losing control. Daryl was coming back to her and she kept up her soothing strokes.

They'd got up early for the hunt Daryl's mind already on the things that needed to be done. He was focused and with that focus he had easily brought down a good sized buck. He had told her about counting points and what was actually considered to young a buck to take to keep from endangering the population. He was in his element and it was times like these she realized that she did in fact miss the old world. Not so much her life but she would have loved to have known him then...Sophia know him then. He'd been amazing for her as much as he was now and he'd never put fear in her child. Instead he'd done for Sophia like he did her, he would have made her stronger. He would have been everything Ed never was for them both.

"Carol you listenin'?" Daryl questioned dropping the tail gate.

Carol looked over and seen Rick hanging back. She raised a brow and looked back to Daryl, "Why is Rick avoiding you?"

"Cause I told him to quit pussyfooting around with that goddamned farming shit. That we get he needs a break but when he's ready we want him leading again." Daryl shrugged.

Carol chewed her lip, "You sure that is all?"

Daryl looked at her and nodded, "If there is something else he aint said shit to me."

"Daryl did you ever think that maybe he just worries about you taking off like that without really planning or scouting?" Carol was standing closer to him than she usually did outside their own private time. Her chest was almost pressed to his. "Rick looks at you like a brother...Carl worships you and Judith adores you Daryl. You're part of his family whether you realize it or not he worries."

Daryl's chest heaved and she nodded at him. He sighed and ran his hand over his scruff, "I'll handle it Carol."

"Then do."

"Yes ma'am." Daryl smiled at her lopsidedly. Carol turned walking towards the cell block with their stuff.

Carl appeared next to her and smiled up at her, "You hurt Carol?"

Daryl looked over and Carol looked down at the boy, "No why?"

"I just thought you might have hurt yourself you're walking weird." Carl shrugged trotting off.

Carol turned to say something when she heard loud laughter but realized him and Rick were both doubled over howling together. She watched for a second and smiled despite being the butt of the joke. If it got them talking and him laughing like that she'd endure it. Daryl had come a long way since that rage and pain of Merle's death but there was still times he retreated into himself and she'd be there to help him along the way.


End file.
